Phoenix Wright
Not to be confused with the Last Word character, Phoenix (Last Word). Phoenix Wright is a renowned defense attorney famous for turning hopeless cases around and getting the defendant found innocent as well as finding the real killer. He has handled many cases in his career, losing only once to date. Wright has also been a defendant himself at least three times in his life, each time hiring a different lawyer (including himself). Physical Appearance Phoenix has slicked back black hair and black eyes. His famous attire consists of a blue business suit, black shoes, red tie, and a white collared shirt. Personality Phoenix Wright is generally quite easy-going in his outlook. His relaxed attitude usually leads to his hyperactive friends leading him around or taking advantage of his good nature, usually by making him foot the bill of large celebratory meals. Wright has repeatedly shown himself to be a loyal friend and lawyer who refuses to back down once his mind is made up. Wright also has somewhat of a sarcastic side that he usually keeps to himself. This tends to manifest itself when dealing with the eccentric characters he comes across, including his friends. In his university years, Phoenix Wright was somewhat of a crybaby and a little childish (acting somewhat, in fact, like a less cocky version of his childhood friend, Larry Butz, although, unlike Wright, Butz never really grew out of this behavior). For example, he burst into tears when his lawyer Mia Fey got mad at him for lying in his testimony. His naïvety manifested itself mostly in his relationship with Dahlia Hawthorne. Nonetheless, he was often considered the most mature out of all of his friends. When he was a lawyer, Wright was dedicated to defending his innocent clients, and followed his mentor's advice of believing in his clients. His loyalty to his clients was so great that he would often end up risking his career and even his life for them on several occasions, including in his last trial, in which he showed calm concern for the fate of his client even in the midst of allegations of fraud. Drew Misham in particular was very caught by this, claiming that despite Wright being the center of the problem, he was the only one who had not made a commotion. However, even after he had built up a respectable reputation for himself, Wright still depended on his former boss and mentor, Mia Fey, for advice. At one point, however, these morals were challenged when Wright was forced to choose between defending a guilty client to save Maya Fey, or letting her die to see justice done. Abilities Phoenix Wright is most famous for shouting out phrases like "Hold it," "Take that," or "Objection" to catch the attention to do away with his opponents. He can easily find the contradictions in people's statements. Biography The Quest for YouTube Phoenix is found in the basement laboratory of 4Chan City, particularly in Queen Beryl's Black Tower. There he's confronting several Anonymous members who are trying to permanently destroy the PlayStation Network and steal people's information. If the player can defeat the Anonymous members, Phoenix will join the party. Epilogue Phoenix is hired to lead a suing case against the Creator for using the characters he used for the game. He turned it down, realizing that the case would be a waste of time since the game is not on sale, and no money was being made off of it. Special Attacks Hold it! - Phoenix points at the enemies and screams "Hold it!", hitting them with a text bubble with the words in it and stunning them. Take that! - Similar to "Hold it!" except the words are "Take that!" Objection - Phoenix's ultimate attack. Simliar to both "Hold it!" and "Take that!" only the word in the bubble is now his famous "Objection". Trivia *Coconuts was originally going to be a party member until the Creator replaced him with Phoenix. *The incident with Anonymous and the PlayStation Network is a reference to a real life event where the group hacked into the network causing a global shutdown. It was reported 77 million acounts were stolen during this incident. Anonymous was discovered as the source when a message was found stating "we are Legion," part of their motto. The full story can be read here. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG